Envole moi
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: Yué Kato et Kira Sakuya sont lycéens. Ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre mais aucun des deux n'est vraiment normal. Le Prince des Ténèbres peut aimer ou non ? LEMON Kira x Yué
1. Le raisin de la tentation

**Titre :**Envole-moi

**Genre :** fanfic yaoi en 2 chapitres - pairing Kato Yué / Sakuya Kira

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimers :** les personnages appartiennent à la très talentueuse Kaori Yuki, on ne fait que les emprunter.

**Vocabulaire :** Dans la culture japonaise, le _**senpai**_ (ou _**sempai**_) (先輩) est l'élève avancé et le _**kōhai**_ (後輩) est le jeune élève. Le _senpai_ a un rôle de tuteur auprès du _kōhai_

Tenshi : ange

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

**Le raisin de la tentation**

Etre amoureux, c'est quoi ? Kato se posait parfois la question. Mais selon lui, pour le savoir, il fallait d'abord être normal. Mais quand on est un pauvre junkie lycéen, on ne risque pas de rentrer dans cette catégorie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais accès à certaines choses. Un travail ? Une petite amie ? Une famille ? Il serait probablement mort avant… Au moins, en attendant, pour éclairer ses journées et sauver ses fesses quand il était dans une situation critique, il y avait toujours Kira.

Sakuya Kira était en quelque sorte son ange gardien. Il était passé du stade de simple camarade de classe à celui de protecteur sans même que Kato s'en rende compte. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait vu dealer dans des endroits plus ou moins glauques. Jamais il ne lui avait fait de reproches, au pire lui jetait-il juste un regard étrange.

Kato avait réalisé que Kira se souciait vraiment de lui un jour où son camarade lui avait apporté un bentô alors qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. Il lui avait tendu, l'air de rien, et avait dit : « A ton âge, ce n'est déjà pas bon de sauter un repas, alors six… ». Et il était reparti, un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres.

Depuis ce moment là, Kato n'avait plus eu l'estomac vide.

Quand il n'avait pas d'endroit où squatter, Kira lui proposait de venir chez lui, prétextant qu'il voulait de la bonne herbe pour fumer. Ça finissait toujours par un repas chaud, un futon confortable et même pas un petit joint…

Ces longues heures chez lui à discuter ou à ne simplement rien faire, au moins Kato ne les passait-il pas dans la rue à faire des conneries… Mais elles les rapprochaient de lui, au grand malheur du lycéen. Car Kira avait toujours été pour lui quelqu'un d'inaccessible, quelques soient les efforts qu'il pourrait faire.

_Kira est beau. Kira a une classe folle. Kira a un regard à se damner. Kira est intelligent. Kira a un avenir. Et moi, pauvre petit junkie, je suis son complet opposé._

_Pourtant, même si je sais qu'il est un ange et que je suis un vermisseau, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder avec admiration, je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard en rêvant à mieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mon esprit vagabonder et fantasmer sur lui, même en ce moment, alors qu'il déguste une grappe de raisin…_

« Tu veux du raisin, Kato ? Je vois que tu en meurs d'envie… »

Sa voix fit sursauter le jeune homme. Kira avait dû se rendre compte que Kato le contemplait, encore une fois. Mais comment quitter des yeux sa silhouette parfaite sensuellement avachie sur son canapé, ses lèvres fines et gourmandes dégustant chaque grain de fruit, sa langue caressant la peau fine du raisin…

Kato préféra détourner le regard…

« Pfff, n'importe quoi, je m'en tape de ton raisin. »

Et voila, comme toujours, il avait utilisé sa meilleure arme : la fuite. Ses autres moyens de défense étaient la dissimulation, le mensonge et l'agressivité. Mais elles marchaient rarement avec Kira. Ce dernier se leva et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était assis son invité. Il décrocha un grain de raisin noir et le tendit à Kato.

« Goûte, c'est du muscat.

- Mus-quoi ??, demanda Kato, entre l'agressivité et le désintérêt total. Je croyais que c'était du raisin ? »

Kira laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin.

« Le muscat est une variété de raisin…, expliqua-t-il, amusé.

- C'est ça, rigole, bouda Kato. Je le savais, crétin, c'était pour te tester. Ça prouve que tu me prends pour un débile…

- Tu vas l'ouvrir, ta bouche ?? », invita à nouveau Kira en se penchant un peu plus sur le jeune homme.

Sa voix douce, murmurée si près de son oreille, fit frémir Kato et, comble de l'horreur, il se sentit rougir ! Ainsi, non seulement il était troublé par son camarade, mais en prime, il le montrait ! Damnation ! Kato se concentra pour revêtir son masque d'impassibilité – mâtiné de boudasserie – et ouvrit la bouche avec une petite moue. Comme si Kira, son grain de raisin ou la troisième bague du pape, c'était du pareil au même pour lui : un vieux truc sans intérêt.

Amusé par tant de tentative ratée de dissimilation, Kira joua encore un peu avec son ami. Il glissa le grain de raisin entre les lèvres douces de Kato et murmura à son oreille :

« Vas-y, croque-le doucement… Laisse son arôme parfumer ta bouche… »

Sous le charme, Kato obéit. Il ferma les yeux et laissa plusieurs plaisirs l'envahir : la douceur de l'index de Kira sur sa lèvre inférieure, le goût sucré du raisin se répandant dans sa bouche, le parfum de Kira enivrant ses sens… Inconsciemment, il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Tout à sa dégustation, il ne prêta que peu d'attention à son camarade qui se glissa derrière lui.

« Tu aimes, Kato ?, demanda Kira, penché sur son lui, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

- C'est divin… »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait le plus dans toutes ces sensations. Probablement toutes celles liées à Kira… Mais il aurait préféré se couper les deux mains que de l'avouer !

« Dis-moi, mon petit Kato, continua Kira, mutin. Je te trouve bien solitaire, en ce moment. Tu n'as plus envie de… croquer les innocentes petites lycéennes ? »

La question fit redescendre immédiatement Kato sur terre.

« Quoi ??!!, s'écria-t-il. Hé, ça te regarde pas et… d'abord, je me tape qui je veux, quand je veux !

- Je suis sûr qu'au fond, tu es vierge… »

Kato se tourna vers Kira, outré et rouge comme une pivoine.

« N'importe quoi !!, siffla-t-il méchamment. Tu me confonds avec Setsu !!

- Tu sais… C'est bien d'attendre la bonne personne pour sa première fois. Il n'y a aucune honte à ne pas vouloir brader sa virginité. »

Le ton doux de Kira apparaissait moralisateur au lycéen et il tenta de bouder… Mais son sempai avait glissé ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et leur simple caresse suffisait à lui court-circuiter le cerveau.

« Je… Je ne suis _pas_ vierge, se défendit-il assez mollement avant de frissonner à cause des doigts qui effleuraient maintenant son cou. Et arrête de me tripoter… »

Sa supplique fut entendue et Kira retourna sur le canapé… au soulagement et au grand regret de Kato.

_C'est pas humain d'être aussi sensuel_, se dit Kato en maudissant certaines de ces pulsions vis-à-vis de son sempai._Mais il se comporte toujours bizarrement, il faut dire_…

Kato retourna à sa contemplation du beau Kira dégustant son raisin. Une question lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres et il finit par rompre le silence.

« Je peux te poser une question ?, demanda-t-il avec son ton insolent et je-m'en-foutiste le plus classique.

- Bien sûr.

- C'est Setsuna ton meilleur ami, non ? Alors pourquoi c'est moi que tu invites tout le temps ? »

Kira le fixa de ses pupilles noires comme la nuit et attrapa une cigarette.

« Toi, répliqua Sakuya tandis que ses yeux reflétaient la flamme dansante de son briquet. Toi, tu es particulier. Tu me plais. »

Il se laissa aller en arrière et, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, recracha la fumée vers le plafond. L'air de rien. Comme toujours quand on lui posait des questions un tantinet embarrassante et qu'il répondait de façon… mystérieuse. Mais là, le mystère semblait absent. Dans la tête de Kato se bousculait chaque mot de la réponse de son sempai. _Toi… Tu me plais… Particulier_… Il se leva et rejoignit Kira, s'asseyant à ses pieds. Il laissa sa main glisser sur la cheville de son sempai et leva les yeux sur lui. Presque timide.

« … Je te plais comment ? »

Sakuya retint un sourire. Il tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier, puis se laissa glisser au pied du canapé à côté de Kato.

Kato qui n'avait raté aucun de ces mouvements.

Kato qui le regarda s'agenouiller face à lui.

Kato qui frémit quand il prit son visage entre ses mains et que leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser tendre.

Kato qui crut défaillir quand ses lèvres entrouvertes sous le coup de la surprise accueillirent la langue exploratrice de son sempai et qu'elle entreprit une danse sensuelle avec sa consoeur.

« Tu me plais comme ça », répondit enfin Kira quand leurs lèvres se furent séparées.

Encore un peu sous le choc – ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un de ces plus grands fantasmes se réaliser ! – Kato mit une bonne minute à reprendre ses esprits. Il sourit enfin.

« Tu veux bien encore m'expliquer ?, minauda-t-il. Je suis un peu lent parfois… »

Kira s'exécuta, et tandis que sa bouche offrait mille plaisirs à son kohai, il allongea le joli blond frémissant et ses mains entamèrent des caresses tout aussi brûlantes.

« Tu me plait comme ça aussi…, murmura-t-il dans un souffle au creux de l'oreille de Kato.

- K… Kira… Embrasse-moi encore… »

La supplique ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Sakuya embrassa l'autre lycéen férocement, avec une ardeur diabolique. Il n'arrêta que pour permettre à Kato de reprendre son souffle. Kira empoigna les cheveux blonds pour maintenir la tête de son cadet sous son emprise totale.

« Ces filles, Kato… C'était pour me rendre jaloux ?, ronronna-t-il.

- Ouais, crâna l'autre. Et aussi pour goûter à leur fadeur avant de t'avoir toi. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non… ça t'a rendu d'autant plus désirable et appétissant. »

Son autre main voleta vers la ceinture du pantalon de Kato et entreprit de le déshabiller, tout en raffermissant sa prise dans les cheveux décolorés.

« Mais si tu étais resté avec l'une d'elles… j'aurais pu la tuer par jalousie…, gronda Kira avec un sourire carnassier.

- J'adore quand tu fais ton mâle possessif.

- Vilain Kato, tu ne me crois pas ?, ronronna Kira en tirant sur le pantalon pour le retirer.

- Si, je te crois… »

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Ils étaient aussi sincères et sérieux l'un que l'autre. La main de Kira caressa la bosse qui déformait le boxer et Kato frémit. Kami que son sempai était doué ! Une seule caresse de lui et il était déjà presque au septième ciel.

« Juste une chose, sempai…

- Oui, tenshi ?

- Après… ne me jette pas comme une merde, ok ? »

A la seconde où il dit ça, Kato regretta ses paroles. C'était vraiment le moment de sortir une mièvrerie dans le genre, tiens ! Kira le prit sur le ton de la plaisanterie et se moqua gentiment de son kohai.

« Tu crois que c'est mon genre ? Ah oui, peut-être ! », et son rire clair envahit la pièce.

Pourtant, le cœur de Kato, profondément enfoui dans son armure de mépris et de désinvolture en prit un coup. Un éclair de mélancolie obscurcit son regard clair et il esquiva pour oublier la raison de son malaise.

« Tant pis, alors, dit-il avec légèreté. Ça me va comme ça aussi et qui vivra verra. »

Le jeune homme voulait oublier cette peur de l'abandon quasi viscérale qui le torturait si souvent depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Etre le fils adultérin rejeté par toute sa famille laissait des traces indélébiles dans son cœur et c'était pour lutter contre ça qu'il ne s'accrochait à rien. Pas d'attaches, pas de rejet. Seulement des regrets. Mais ça, c'était quelque chose de gérable. Kato se concentra sur les mains de son sempai qui finissaient de lui retirer ses vêtements et caressaient maintenant l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour remonter vers son entrejambe et il replongea avec délice dans l'instant présent.

« Tu as des doigts magnifiques, soupira le jeune homme, rêveur.

- Et ils vont t'emmener dans les abysses de l'Enfer… On s'ennuie tellement au Paradis et c'est tellement cliché.

- J'irai où tu voudras, mon Prince des Ténèbres… »

Possédé par le désir qui grandissait en lui, Kato saisit la main libre de son sempai et la porta à ses lèvres. Les yeux mi-clos, il fit courir l'index de Kira sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de le sucer avec un petit couinement mélodieux, mimant à merveille une fellation.

« Emmène-moi où tu veux, supplia le jeune homme.

- D'accord… Mais dis-moi, p'tit Yu, tu as déjà eu un rapport anal ? »

Kato rougit presque autant à cause de la question que parce que Sakuya l'avait appelé par son prénom. Et même pire : par son diminutif, le même qu'utilisait sa demi-sœur quand ils étaient enfants car elle savait qu'il détestait son prénom.

« Ça a vraiment de l'importance ?

- Non… Non, bien sûr, je veux juste ne pas faire d'impair, répondit tendrement Kira avant d'embrasser son amant. On s'en fout, ok ? »

Tant de prévenance attendrit Kato qui baissa complètement sa garde. Après tout, son sempai méritait bien qu'il se donne à lui totalement, corps et âme.

« En fait… non… je l'ai jamais fait avant, dit-il timidement. Je… J'en ai envie maintenant. »

Il aurait voulu dire « Je voulais que ça soit avec toi » mais il avait peur que ça fasse franchement trop mièvre.

« Tu es sûr ? Sinon… On attend. »

Malgré son ton doux et attentionné, le corps de Kira disait tout le contraire. Pour le persuader d'écouter plutôt la sagesse de la chair, Kato passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et lui dit avec franchise et une pointe d'amour :

« Kira sempai, j'ai très envie que tu me fasses l'amour ici et maintenant. »

Les pupilles de Kira s'embrasèrent et il laissa libre cours à ses désirs. Il dévora tout d'abord la bouche de Kato avant de se laisser couler le long du corps laiteux. Se glissant entre ses cuisses ouvertes, il honora son jeune amant de la plus douce façon qui soit, explorant d'abord avec sa langue là où ses doigts humides finirent de le préparer, lui arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements lascifs. Que quelqu'un le touche là et de cette façon – qui plus est son sempai – troubla tout d'abord Kato. Mais c'était si bon qu'il se contenta d'apprécier la faveur. L'index puis le majeur de Kira s'enfoncèrent en lui à un rythme lent mais sûr tandis que la langue chaude et tentatrice glissait sur son sexe tendu. A ce train-là, Kira allait lui faire perdre la tête ! Sauf que la plus dure partie du programme n'était pas faite et il ne savait plus s'il aimait ou non, s'il en voulait plus ou non. Ses sens chamboulés entre plaisir nouveau et douleur ne lui envoyaient que des avis incohérents. Alors il se laissa porter par l'instant et se contenta d'essayer de retenir ses gémissements tandis que la langue de Kira courait sur son sexe. Le jeune homme savait ce qui allait se passer d'un instant à l'autre et il l'attendait avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension.

_Et s'il trouve que je suis un mauvais coup ? Et s'il ne veut pas mettre de préservatif ?? On ne sait jamais… Pour lui, je le ferais sans… Mais peut-être qu'il va se dire que je peux avoir quelque chose, il m'a vu vendre des faveurs… Et si… ?_

Perdu dans ses pensées de plus en plus négatives, Kato se crispa et grimaça de douleur.

« Tu as mal ? », lui demanda Kira avec douceur.

_Kami ! Il va me trouver nul et j'aurai raté la seule occasion que j'avais avec lui !!_, paniqua intérieurement Kato.

« … On s'en fout… »

Mais son sempai savait lire en lui. Il arrêta tous ses préliminaires.

« On peut faire des trucs plus softs si tu veux…, ronronna-t-il.

- Non !!! … Non… J'ai vraiment envie de… tout le reste. S'il te plait ?? »

Kira ne céda pas et son regard ardent sembla percer toutes les défenses de son kohai pour atteindre son âme.

« Tu es nerveux. Et tu as mal. Kato… Je veux que ça soit parfait avec toi, je ne veux pas gâcher ta saveur, et il accompagna ses paroles d'une douce caresse sur sa joue.

- Peut-être… peut-être qu'avec du lubrifiant…, proposa Kato en rougissant comme un gamin pris en faute – il se sentait ridicule mais ça lui faisait tellement plaisir que Kira se soucie de son bien-être !

- Je connais tes désirs mais je connais aussi tes doutes.

- Kira-sempai, quand tu lis comme ça en moi, tu me fais flipper ! »

Pour seule réponse, un sourire énigmatique ourla les lèvres fines de Sakuya. Bien sûr, Kato ignorait qu'il pouvait réellement lire en lui. Il déposa un baiser doux sur ses lèvres et comme par mimétisme, Kato sourit à son tour.

« Tu es beau quand tu souris comme ça, soupira Kira en explorant la mâchoire fine de son amant du bout des doigts.

- C'est toi qui me rends beau… »

Kato glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de jais et les entrelaça sur la nuque de Kira pour l'embrasser lentement, sensuellement… Une dégustation qui se mua en un baiser de plus en plus passionné, bouillant d'ardeur et de désir. Kira le laissait faire et répondait au désir de son kohai par des caresses tendres.

« Tu es doux.., murmura Kato. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si doux…

- Et toi tu es romantique, commenta Kira un peu amusé. J'ai presque honte de t'avoir étendu comme ça, par terre.

- Pour tout te dire… Je rêvais depuis longtemps que tu me prennes sauvagement par terre. J'ai encore tout gâché.

- Chuuuut ! Arrête de te sous-estimer. Chaque moment passé avec toi est un moment chéri, chaque moment loin de toi est un moment gâché.

- Arrêêête !!, se plaignit gentiment Kato en lui assénant une tape sur la tête. Tu vas me faire rougir ! Tu veux me coller la honte ou quoi ?? »

Pour cacher sa joie qu'il trouvait trop infantile, le jeune homme se colla à son sempai, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Kira profita quelques instants de la chaleur de ce corps contre lui puis repoussa doucement Kato pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Yué, tu veux qu'on réessaie plus tard ? Et ne mens pas, je le saurai. »

Kato esquissa un sourire teinté de perversité et glissa sa main dans le pantalon ouvert de Kira.

« J'ai envie de toi, beau brun, ronronna-t-il. D'ailleurs, t'es beaucoup trop vêtu à mon goût.

- Je t'en prie. »

Trop heureux d'avoir le feu vert, Kato fit s'agenouiller son amant pour se débarrasser avec habileté du pantalon et du boxer et ainsi avoir un libre accès au corps superbe de Kira. Il le dévora d'abord des yeux sans oser le toucher, puis demanda du regard la permission de passer à l'acte. Amusé, Sakuya haussa les épaules dans un sourire. Kato effleura la peau chaude, puis déposa un baiser quasi religieux sur ce sexe véritable fruit de la tentation avant de le lécher avec amour. Se laissant porter par son envie, il le prit en bouche et l'honora du mieux qu'il put.

« Ka… to… », gémit Kira en plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds.

La voix vibrante de plaisir de son sempai lui fit redoubler d'ardeur mais Kira le repoussa gentiment avant de jouir.

« Pas trop, je ne suis pas un Dieu », plaisanta Sakuya.

Sur sa faim, Kato se jeta sur son amant pour s'emparer avec force de sa bouche, les faisant tous les deux tomber au sol. Pour abattre les dernières appréhensions de son amant, il posa la main de Kira sur ses fesses, l'invitant à lui faire tout ce qu'il désirait. Son sempai répondit à l'appel et prit possession de son corps, envahissant sa bouche avec sa langue et glissant deux doigts en lui. Ils brûlaient maintenant tout les deux d'un feu intense qui les consumait littéralement, anesthésiant la douleur et décuplant le plaisir. Quand il le sentit prêt, Kira retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe gonflé de désir. Kato se crispa au début, enfonçant des doigts dans le dos de son amant, mais il se détendit rapidement au contact des lèvres chaudes de son sempai qui déposait des baisers tendres dans son cou.

« Ça va mon petit ange ?, ronronna Kira en entamant un va-et-vient lent.

- Kira… sempaiii… T'arrête pas ou je te tuuue !!

- Pas de menaces en l'air, c'est sérieux le meurtre. Laisse-toi plutôt mourir dans un autre vice… »

Sur ces paroles, Kira lui suçota l'oreille et intensifia ses coups de rein. Son jeune amant se laissa submerger par cette nouvelle vague de plaisir et ne put que gémir en réponse. A mesure que leurs corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre dans le péché ultime, Kira inondait son ange de murmures tendres.

« Kato… Ta lumière inonde mes ténèbres. Tu me fais penser au lotus qui s'élève dans la boue et resplendit de pureté sans jamais être souillé…

- Ki… Kiraaa !!! Aaah mon Dieuu ! »

Ce mélange délicieux de force et de douceur, de douleur et de délice eut rapidement raison de Kato. Se sentant de plus en plus proche du point de non retour, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son sempai. Même à cet instant, il avait honte de montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. De l'amour. Pur et fort. Brûlant comme ces caresses. Le genre d'amour qui vous fait déplacer les montagnes ou vous conduit à la mort avec le sourire. Il aurait tellement voulu entendre un simple « je t'aime » de la part de son sempai, mais toutes ces paroles le berçaient déjà et lui offrait l'illusion d'amour dont il avait tant besoin.

« Kato… je… »

La voix troublée de Kira le troubla. Allait-il lui ouvrir son cœur ? Kato plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux de son amant et resta suspendu à ses lèvres. Ciel, les joues rosies par le plaisir, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux emplis de désir… Kato était réellement irrésistible. Pourtant, même si Kira savait ce que son kohai désirait, il ne pouvait lui donner. Il se contenta donc de maintenir l'illusion en souriant avec tendresse et de murmurer avec tendresse le surnom qui définissait si bien Yué Kato.

« Tenshi… »

A ce simple mot, le Paradis traversa le corps de Kato dans une onde de pur orgasme, entraînant avec lui un Kira surpris d'une telle intensité. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, à bout de souffle. Kira hésita, luttant contre sa conscience, mais ne put se retenir bien longtemps de prendre Kato dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce… _besoin_. Et le pire arriva quand il réalisa qu'il était heureux de sentir le jeune homme se blottir enfin contre lui.

« Ça t'embête si je reste un peu comme ça ? », demanda Kato en posant sa tête sur son torse, ses cheveux d'or balayant le torse musclé marqué des tâches du sang de Rochel.

Emu, perturbé, un peu perdu par ces sensations bizarres qui l'assaillaient, Kira referma les bras sur ce corps fragile comme pour le protéger du monde. Et peut-être de lui-même.

Dans un dernier soupir de bonheur, Kato se dit qu'il avait enfin trouvé son Paradis.

ooOOooOOOoOOoo

Il y a des chiffres qui avaient marqué Kato. La Terre avait été créée en sept jours. Le déluge avait duré quarante jours et quarante nuits. Kira l'avait jeté au bout de vingt-trois jours.

Vingt-trois jours. Si ça n'était pas un nombre ridicule ! Même Adam et Eve avaient dû tenir plus longtemps au Paradis. Sauf que Kato ne se souvenait pas d'avoir croqué une quelconque pomme, qu'elle soit métaphorique ou réelle. Alors… pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kira lui avait-il fait ça ??

Tremblant à cause du manque, Kato aperçut du coin de l'œil un étal de maraîcher. Il s'en approcha tandis que le jeune commis arrangeait les jolies grappes de raisin que son patron venait de recevoir.

_Raisin… Ce foutu raisin… Si ce connard de Kira n'en avait pas mangé sous mes yeux…_

Que lui avait dit Kira juste avant de le jeter comme la merde qu'il devait bel et bien être ?

_« Je ne t'aime pas. Tu t'accroches et ça m'énerve. Et casse-toi, Urume-chan doit passer et… on préfère être seuls, tu comprends ? »_

Urume. L'espèce de bellâtre qui semblait retenir l'attention de son sempai ces derniers temps. Kato sentit ses yeux brûler de larmes et une colère indicible le prendre aux tripes. Il bouscula le commis qui en tomba au sol et renversa l'étal dans un cri de rage.

« Va crever en Enfer, Kira, et emporte tous le raisin de la création avec toi !! »

Il continuait à piétiner et à détruire les pauvres fruits innocents mais symbole de son malheur quand la police, prévenue par le propriétaire, le plaqua au sol pour lui passer les menottes. Il entendit un « encore un junkie en manque, faudrait tous les éliminer ces déchets » avant de perdre connaissance.

Kato aurait voulu leur expliquer. Il aurait voulu leur dire. Mais à quoi bon ? Pour eux et le reste du monde, il n'était plus qu'un junkie parmi tant d'autre.

Après son ellipse paradisiaque avec Kira, durant laquelle une autre vie se profilait, il était finalement retombé dans les abysses minables de son ancienne vie et cette fois, son sempai ne l'en sauverait pas..

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** _Noir_


	2. Noir

**- Envole-moi -**

**Titre :** Envole-moi

**Genre** Slash Kira Sakuya x Yué Kato en 3 chapitres

**Disclaimer :** _Angel Sanctuary_ de Kaori Yuki

**Auteurs :** Kris et Stellar

**Rating :** K

**Spoiler :** spoiler sur Kira… sinon on ne tient pas vraiment compte de l'intrigue du manga.

**Résumé :** Kato voit son rêve son réaliser : Kira couche enfin avec lui mais bien vite leur relation se termine et l'enfer commence pour Kato.

* * *

**- Noir -**

_Noir_ _comme mes nuits sans fin depuis qu'il est parti._ _Parti… Quelle ironie ! C'est moi qui l'aie chassé avec ce prétexte fallacieux d'Urume. Il fallait une raison concrète pour le briser. Urume l'incarnait et n'a été utile que pour me débarrasser de Kato. Souvent j'essaie de justifier mon geste et de rejeter la faute sur lui mais tout me revient en pleine face. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec Yué. Je connaissais ses sentiments à mon égard. Pourtant… dès que je l'ai vu, il m'a attiré comme la lumière attire le papillon. Une force invisible m'interpelle mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Seulement, c'est lui qui se brûle les ailes, pas moi…_

Pour mal vivre sa séparation avec Kira, Yué la vivait extrêmement mal. Sitôt chassé par son ex-petit ami, il était retourné dans les bas-fonds d'où il avait été tiré.

Au début, Kira avait ignoré la situation. Des junkies mourraient tous les jours à Tokyo et dans les autres mégalopoles, alors un de plus… Seulement plus le temps passait, plus le sort de Kato le préoccupait. Une colère indicible montait inexorablement en lui. Il avait alors commencé à l'épier dans ces rues sordides mais n'intervenait jamais.

_Noi__r comme les ténèbres opaques qui commencent à envelopper son cœur. Non seulement il a repris ses anciennes activités et deale à nouveau pour se payer ses doses mais en plus il se prostitue comme si d'avoir couché avec moi le désinhibait. Il ne couche pas mais gratifie ses clients d'une manière peu honorable. Un soir, je l'ai surpris et j'ai senti le sol se dérober sous moi. Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi étais-je autant bouleversé ? _

Le lycéen n'avait plus suivi Kato et des jours s'étaient écoulés jusqu'à ce que finalement, il intervienne.

Au sommet de sa rage, Sakuya était sorti de sa léthargie. Une fois de plus, il sortirait Kato de là mais avant de sauver son ancien amant, peut-être cherchait-il à se sauver lui-même.

Pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Comme chaque soir depuis leur rupture, Kato traînait au No Escape, une boîte de nuit bien glauque, véritable repère pour les paumés.

Furieusement, il repoussa les danseurs et camés qu'il y avait sur son chemin. A l'autre bout de la discothèque, il avait vu la silhouette frêle de Kato s'engouffrer avec un inconnu dans les backrooms. Quand il arriva, le blond était agenouillé et l'autre déboutonnait son pantalon. Kira rugit intérieurement. Il fondit sur le couple, tira le type et le retourna face à lui. Il lui décocha un violent coup de poing et empoigna Kato par les cheveux :

« Toi, tu vas me suivre », fulmina-t-il en tira brutalement sur la chevelure de l'autre garçon qui essaya de se débattre infructueusement en griffant Sakuya au poignet.

Kira lâcha enfin les cheveux mais agrippa l'avant bras et sortit de la boîte de nuit. Dehors, il plaqua férocement Kato contre un mur :

« J'espère que t'avais pas de veste, parce que t'es pas prêt d'y retourner. Alors, tu as pris ta dose, ce soir ?, ronronna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'es ma mère ?? »

Sans autre forme de procès, le brun l'empoigna et répéta plus durement s'il avait pris sa dose ou pas.

« Non !, cracha l'autre adolescent. Grâce à toi, j'ai même pas pu avoir de quoi me la payer ! »

Ce qui lui valut une claque.

« Alors quoi ? Tu me jettes comme une merde et tu reviens me materner vingt jours après ? », minauda-t-il insolemment.

Il obtint pour toute réponse une autre gifle ; plus forte cette fois. Il se frotta la joue pour vérifier qu'il ne saigne pas. En voyant ses doigts légèrement teintés de sang, il frissonna. Jamais il n'avait vu Kira dans cet état.

« Et toi ? Tu as une nouvelle activité ? C'est… fascinant. Mais je crois que je vais te laisser dans ta merde, sourit ce dernier, désinvolte.

- C'est ça, fous-moi la paix. Laisse-moi crever dans ma misère et arrête de me faire croire que je t'intéresse. »

Avec un soupir, Kira relâcha le jeune camé. Il lui saisit le poignet et le traîna.

« Lâche-moi !! »

Agacé, Sakuya le plaqua contre une voiture :

« Tu l'ouvres encore une fois, je t'envoies six pieds sous terre. »

Kato sut qu'il ne plaisantait pas. La peur avait succédé à la colère. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Sans se débattre, il se laissa mener à une voiture inconnue dans laquelle il fut jeté sans délicatesse. Le temps que Kira fasse le tour du véhicule, il tenta d'ouvrir la portière mais elle était verrouillée. Il était piégé et terrorisé. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard effrayé du conducteur. Quand le véhicule stoppa, ils étaient dans une ancienne zone désaffectée de la capitale. L'endroit était désert et à peine éclairé.

« Si c'était pour me buter, tu pouvais le faire là bas...

- Oui… Tu vas mourir... en quelque sorte. C'est ce que tu veux après tout, non ? »

Une vague de panique submergea le jeune drogué.

« Kira... Sans déconner... »

Mais l'autre garçon l'interrompit d'une caresse du bout de son index ganté :

« Je fais ça pour ton bien, _tenshi_. »

Kato tremblait légèrement, et ça n'était pas son état de manque le seul responsable.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça !, éructa-t-il violemment. Je déteste ça !

- Si tu veux te confesser, pleurer ou supplier, c'est maintenant. Quand tu sortiras de cette voiture, ça sera... fini. Alors, _mon ange_ ?

- Tu vas vraiment me... tuer ?, demanda le futur condamné en essayant vainement de rester calme.

- Oui. Je vais tuer la pourriture qui te ronge l'âme. Tu verras, ça ne fait pas mal. »

Son ton mielleux laissait plutôt présager le contraire et quand il sortit de la voiture en ne la verrouillant pas cette fois, Kato y vit l'unique issue de secours. Il attendit que son ravisseur soit de son côté pour se précipiter côté conducteur et sortir en courant. Dans sa hâte il tomba et avant même qu'il ne se relève, Kira l'avait rattrapé et ils se dirigeaient vers l'immense entrepôt qui se dressait sinistrement dans la pénombre de la rue.

« Je ne savais pas que tu voulais vivre.

- Laisse-moi !!! Kira, s'il te plait !, gémit-il en se débattant comme un beau diable.

- Te laisser ? Meurs un bon coup parce que vivoter comme un parasite qui se prostitue, moi je n'appelle pas ça une vie. »

Kato utilisa tout le poids de sa frêle carcasse pour le freiner :

« Attends !! Attends, Kira !! Ne me fais pas mal ! C'est tout ce que je te demande... Ne me fais pas mal...

- Alors toi tu peux te faire du mal et moi je ne peux rien faire ? Moi aussi je veux jouer, ronronna Kira en attira son ancien amant contre lui. Je te promets un enfer, Kato et je m'y connais.

- Non... NON !! »

Mais rien n'y fit. Kira lui fit traverser l'immense hangar et s'arrêta devant une porte entrebâillée.

« Espèce de pervers psychopathe !!, hurla Kato, désespéré et hargneux. Fous-moi la paix ou tue-moi, mais fais-le vite si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ! »

Quelque chose se passa. La rage et la dureté s'évanouirent du regard noir comme l'encre. La voix de Kira était douce, étrangement douce et légèrement mélancolique. Kato ne l'avait jamais connu ainsi.

« Tu... Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Depuis deux ans et demi je suis derrière toi et là je ne sais plus quoi faire alors... »

Il déganta sa main droite et effleura tendrement la joue de son ancien petit ami :

« Je n'aime pas ce que je vais faire mais c'est pour toi. »

Le regard se voila.

« Kira... Je... je te promets de..., supplia une dernière fois Yué avant que sa voix ne se brise.

- Chuuut…, susurra Kira. Plus de promesses, Kato, c'est trop tard. »

Le brun déposa un baiser doux comme un pétale de cerisier sur les lèvres de l'autre lycéen et le poussa dans la pièce qu'il referma.

« Au revoir, Kato », chuchota-t-il dans un souffle.

Dans son dos résonnaient les cris et tambourinages du captif qui dans le noir complet imaginait le pire.

Kira Sakuya était parti depuis bien longtemps quand les coups cessèrent et que Kato se laissa couler contre la porte, exténué et rongé par la peur.

_Noir comme __cette pièce sans fenêtres dans laquelle je t'ai laissé affronter seul tes démons. Tu es captif, Kato-chan, mais de toi-même. Il est temps que tu choisisses ta voie, moi je ne peux plus rien faire. _

Kira n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pour lui aussi les minutes impitoyables s'égrenaient lentement. Lui aussi devait lutter pour ne pas sortir Kato de sa prison. Parfois, il se disait que c'était lui le responsable. Peut-être avait-il repoussé le lycéen dans ses derniers retranchements mais même s'il l'avait cruellement abandonné, jamais il ne lui avait suggéré de se droguer ou se prostituer. Kato devait assumer. Assumer et combattre.

Vingt-quatre heures après l'incarcération, Sakuya visita brièvement son détenu. L'entrepôt était silencieux et sombre ; pas même la lune ne l'éclairait.

Le geôlier ouvrit la lourde porte. Il posa un seau, un sandwich, de la pâte de haricot rouge et une bouteille d'eau.

Tassé dans un coin de la pièce, loin de la porte, Kato se releva tant bien que mal. Il était en manque. Manque de drogue, manque de nicotine, manque de nourriture.

« K… Kira… », osa-t-il.

Mais l'autre ne répondit pas et referma la porte contre laquelle Kato bondit et martela avec le peu de force qu'il avait.

« KIRAAA !!!! Ouvre-moi ! S'il te plait... Ouvre... Dis-moi au moins quelque chose… »

Trop tard. Il était de nouveau seul et quand il comprit qu'il était inutile de hurler, il chercha à tâtons les aliments. Il se maudit de sa faiblesse mais dévora tout en moins de rien tant il était affamé.

_Noir comme __le café amer qui coule dans ma gorge alors que tu gémis de l'autre côté de la porte et que je lutte pour ne pas céder._

Son sevrage forcé était bénéfique et il reprenait peu à peu des forces. Quand il recouvra sa lucidité, Kira lui posa cette question perpétuelle :

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Kato ? »

Selon l'humeur, la question était accueillie par un chapelet d'injures ou au contraire, un silence pesant.

Pourtant, Kato prit un jour la décision de ne plus s'alimenter. Un jour, puis un deuxième et il renonça à l'eau au troisième jour. Au quatrième, Kira entra dans la pièce :

« Toujours rien à me dire, Kato ? »

L'emprisonné se tut, prostré dans son coin.

« Tu ne manges plus ? Ah… Tu ne bois plus non plus, constata le brun. Profite de tes dernières heures, mon ange.

- J'en ai marre de « survivre ». Autant crever, ça vaudra mieux que ce que tu me fais subir.

- Survivre ? Tu m'intéresses mon petit Kato. D'autant plus que la… survie c'est ta spécialité.

- Hé ben là, je change de spécialité. T'es un monstre, Kira...

- Pas un monstre... Juste le diable, répondit le concerné amusé.

- Hé ben va crever en enfer et fous-moi la paix !

- Tu y iras avant moi, Kato, tonna Kira, arrachant un frisson de peur au captif.

- Je... je t'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça, hein ?

- À moi rien, mais tu récoles ce que tu as semé.

- C'est... c'est parce que je deale, c'est ça ? Je le ferai plus !

- Tu feras quoi alors ? Te prostituer ? Suis-je bête, tu le fais déjà.

- Non... Je... j'irai en cours et... je ferai des efforts pour être normal. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais fais moi sortir de là !! »

Après un petit silence, Sakuya soupira.

« Laisse-toi mourir. Tu me déçois de toutes façons. »

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Kato se releva et saisit le seau vide. Il le jeta sur Kira pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Vif comme un chat, l'autre lycéen se retourna et figea l'arme de fortune en plein vol. Kato aussi resta figé. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le seau… lévitait. Nonchalamment, l'agressé le prit et le reposa sur le sol avec un rire cristallin.

« Co... comment t'as fait ça ?

- Je suis le diable, non ? Je pourrais te faire vivre un véritable enfer mais je préfère t'offrir ton salut.

- Le... salut ?

- Une seconde chance si tu préfères mais j'ai vraiment très peu de patience alors je te conseille de recommencer à manger sinon je te forcerai.

- Alors vas-y, force-moi parce que je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. J'arrête de survivre. Soit je vis, soit je crève, mais dans les deux cas, ça restera sur ta conscience.

- Je n'ai plus de conscience depuis longtemps mais tu sembles avoir compris là où je voulais en venir. Je... je te ramène à la maison. Tu peux marcher ?

- Tu... tu... »

Emu et affaibli, Kato fut pris d'un vertige et s'effondra contre Kira qui l'assit contre le mur, l'hydrata puis lui donna de la pâte sucrée de haricot rouge qu'il avait amené. L'autre garçon reprit conscience et soupira quand son ami le prit dans ses bras comme s'il était une jeune mariée. Confiant, il posa sa tête contre le cœur de Kira, les yeux fermés.

Son cœur se serra quand il retourna à l'appartement de Kira. Propre et ordonné, le temps ne semblait pas s'être écoulé ici et il frémit quand il fut déposé sur le lit dans lequel les deux jeunes garçons s'étaient tant aimés pendant presque deux mois. Comme par magie, des bougies s'allumèrent sur leur passage mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre, ni même demander. Le plus important étaient ces bras vigoureux qui l'avaient soutenu et ce regard parfois lugubre mais aujourd'hui rassurant.

Il sourit quand Sakuya revint dans la chambre et il se laissa déshabiller, confiant. Après un petit massage des muscles des jambes, Kira le porta à la salle de bains et finit de le déshabiller. Alors que l'eau du bain coulait, ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la cabine de douche et le lycéen, toujours vêtu mais complètement trempé, décrassa soigneusement l'ancien détenu et le déposa dans le bain mousseux enfin prêt.

« Tu restes avec moi ?, demanda Kato, intimidé mais heureux.

- Je vais te chercher du thé et de quoi manger et je reviens.

- D'accord... »

Il revient avec un plateau chargé de fruits frais et pâtisseries, une tasse et une théière et pendant que Kato goûtait, Kira le shampouinait et le peignait délicatement, voire amoureusement.

« Kira... Merci. C'est dingue que tu puisses être aussi doux après...

- Rien n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir, répondit l'autre en tendant un peignoir.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

- Pas pour ma conscience en tout cas…

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ? Je croyais que…

- Enfile ce peignoir, tu vas attraper froid. »

Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait eu assez mal à reconnaître le sentiment amoureux qui l'habitait alors de là à le dire à une autre personne… Il n'était pas encore prêt et fut content que Kato obéisse, cela retardait les explications.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent au salon, sur le canapé au pied duquel ils avaient fait l'amour la première fois.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher dans le lit, suggéra Kira qui avait passé des vêtements secs.

- J'ai pas envie de dormir... Je suis resté en sommeil pendant 19 ans, j'ai plus envie de ça. C'est con... j'aimerais être sûr de comprendre mais tu ne me répondras jamais, de toute façon…

- Le diable pose toujours des questions mais n'y répond jamais… »

Pelotonné dans un coin du canapé, Kato regarda étrangement son ami :

« C'est vrai ? Que tu es... enfin... Lui ? »

Décontenancé, Kira ne sut que répondre. Kato avait l'air très sérieux.

« J'ai déjà vu tes ailes, tu sais... Mais... je me disais que c'était... je sais pas, une illusion, un bad trip.

- Mes... ailes ?, répéta Sakuya troublé

- Oui... deux paires, noires comme la nuit. Enfin... c'est impossible de toute façon. »

De plus en plus troublé, mais aussi soulagé, Kira se leva et poussa quelques meubles pour faire de l'espace autour de lui.

_Alors,__ dans l'intimité de mon appartement, devant un humain, j'ai osé et j'ai déployé… mes grandes ailes noires. _

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : **Epilogue -_Les ailes du désir_


	3. L'épisode caché : les ailes du désir

**Titre :**Envole-moi

**Genre :** fanfic yaoi en 3 chapitres - pairing Kato Yué / Sakuya Kira

**Rating :** M

**Vocabulaire :** Dans la culture japonaise, le _**senpai**_ (ou _**sempai**_) (先輩) est l'élève avancé et le _**kōhai**_ (後輩) est le jeune élève. Le _senpai_ a un rôle de tuteur auprès du _kōhai_

Tenshi : ange

* * *

**L****'épisode caché d'Envole-moi**

**-**

**Les ailes du d****é****sir**

Devant les yeux ébahis de Kato, Kira Sakuya qu'il prenait jusqu'ici pour un simple camarade de lycée peu plus classe que les autres, venait de lui annoncer qu'il était un ange déchu en personne. Et pour preuve, il avait étendu ses noires ailes, emplissant la pièce de sa présence et de son aura de puissance. Kato tremblait, presque autant de peur que d'excitation.

« Tu peux toucher si tu veux, ça ne fait pas mal », lui dit Kira nonchalamment.

Lentement, le jeune homme tendit une main tremblotante et effleura une plume sombre. Il retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé et contempla ses doigts. Sakuya scruta son kohai et ancien amant, guettant la moindre réaction de panique. Mais quand Kato releva les yeux, ils débordaient d'excitation !

« C'est vrai ?? Tu es un ange ?? Pour de vrai ? Et tu… Oh ! C'est pour ça tout à l'heure, le seau ! Tu fais d'autres trucs ? T'es immortel ? T'as un nom ? T'es peut-être célèbre !! On parle de toi dans la Bible ? Hein ? Hein ?? »

Un peu blasé par une telle réaction – Lucifer, roi des Enfers, était habitué à faire trembler, si ce n'était d'effroi au moins de dévotion. Et il tombait sur un gamin excité habitué au fantastique par tous les mangas qui avaient abreuvé son enfance !! Kira rentra ses ailes et répliqua froidement.

« Ouais, on parle de moi dans la Bible. Pourquoi, tu veux un autographe ? »

Kato se calma aussitôt. Il connaissait assez bien son ancien amant pour savoir qu'il l'avait contrarié.

« Pardon… Je t'ai vexé ?

- … Non… Mais… C'est là où nous deux, ça devient problématique. »

Kato regarda longuement son sempai, essayant de voir ce qui chez lui était si différent qu'avant, ce qui pourrait le dissuader de le côtoyer. « Ça devient problématique » était la phrase que lui-même utilisait le plus souvent pour plaquer quelqu'un. Mais lui, à cet instant, ne voyait aucun problème…

« Kira… Que tu sois un Ange ou un Démon… J'aimerais te suivre… », dit-il, intimidé.

Son sempai l'enveloppa de ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tu seras damné avec moi et notre demeure sera l'Enfer, chuchota-t-il tout contre son oreille.

- Je m'en moque, répondit Kato le regard empli d'admiration et d'amour. Même si je dois n'être que ton ombre, je veux rester avec toi ! Parce que je serai l'ombre qui t'enveloppera d'amour jour après jour. »

Cette déclaration candide, dégoulinante de sucre et de bons sentiments fit sourire Kira. Parce que malgré tout, les mots de cet humain le touchaient au plus profond de son âme noire.

« Kira, continua Kato. Tu sais, de toute façon j'irai en Enfer, alors autant que ça soit avec toi, non ?

- Vu comme ça… Et puis, on aurait toujours une vie normale ici. Moi, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

- Alors tu acceptes ???, piailla Kato, les yeux brillants de joie.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir quelle superstar de la Bible je suis ?

- Tu pourrais être le Diable en personne que je t'aimerais toujours ! »

Sakuya déploya à nouveau ses ailes dans un bruissement doux et, dans un souffle, murmura au creux de l'oreille de son kohai.

« Ne m'appelle jamais _Lulu_ ou je t'étrangle de mes mains. Et crois-moi, les démons, ça meurt aussi.

- Lu… Lucifer ?

- En chair et en os, tenshi. »

Extatique, Kato contempla son sempai. Il avait le grand Lucifer en face lui ? Il le côtoyait depuis toutes ces années ? Kira s'arracha une plume qui devint une pilule noire lévitant légèrement au creux de sa paume et il la tendit à Kato.

« Ça fera mal le temps que ton corps change, mais c'est rapide. »

Tel un pénitent attendant son hostie, Kato ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Son sempai glissa la gélule entre ses lèvres avant de faire glisser le peignoir de ses épaules.

Une seconde passa et Kato rouvrit les yeux, heureux de s'offrir à son amant.

Une deuxième seconde s'écoula et il se dit que c'était du bluff cette histoire de douleur. Après tout, Kira adorait le faire marcher.

Mais à la troisième seconde… Une douleur lancinante lui déchira tout le corps. Une brûlure intense le terrassa, comme si une chape de plomb en fusion rongeait son dos. Il avait la sensation que sa peau se déchirait, se craquelait et bouillait en même temps. Kira l'attira contre lui et le serra, tentant de contenir ses tremblements et ses spasmes. Kato tenta désespérément de retenir ses gémissements de douleurs, ne voulant à aucun prix paraître faible devant son amant… mais quand ses nouvelles ailes transpercèrent sa peau pour sortir, il hurla de douleur et s'effondra contre Kira. Celui-ci s'agenouilla, suivant Kato dans sa chute, et le maintint contre lui, rassurant.

« C'est fini… C'est fini… »

Secoué de sanglots, le lycéen n'osait plus bouger. Il avait honte que Kira le voit comme ça et son corps le faisait toujours horriblement souffrir. Deux longues ailes partaient de ses omoplates, couvertes de sang et d'un liquide gélatineux proche du placenta. Quand il se calma enfin, Kira lui proposa d'aller le nettoyer dans la chambre. Avec douceur, il l'emmena sur son lit et l'allongea sur le ventre. Puis, à l'aide d'une éponge tiède, il nettoya une à une les plumes sombres nouvelles nées.

Quand ce fut fait et que, apaisé par les mains douces et chaudes de son amant, Kato se sentit mieux, Kira lui dit de rétracter ses ailes.

« Les… quoi ? J'y arriverai pas ! Ça fait trop mal !

- Tu n'as qu'à penser à leur disparition, elles ne rentrent pas vraiment dans ton dos. C'est indolore, le rassura son sempai. Regarde. »

En un souffle et sans afficher la moindre émotion, Kira fit s'évanouir ses longues ailes sombres. Après un instant d'hésitation, Kato s'agenouilla sur le lit et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Il sentit un picotement parcourir ses omoplates et quand il jeta un œil dans son dos, il ne vit plus rien. Il afficha un sourire de vainqueur à Kira. Finalement, ça n'était pas si dur d'être un démon…

« Dis, dis, je pourrai voler ?, demanda Kira, tellement content d'avoir réussi son premier test qu'il se sentait invincible. Et j'aurai d'autres pouvoirs ??

- Oui, tu pourras voler. Et tu auras aussi quelques pouvoirs, avec le temps. »

Tout ronronnant, Kato passa ses bras autour du cou de son sempai et se colla tout contre lui.

« Je peux avoir l'insolence de me considérer à toi ?

- Depuis quand tu me demandes l'autorisation d'être insolent ? », ironisa Kira.

Un long baiser langoureux fut la seule réponse que le Roi des Enfers reçut.

« Tokyo la nuit est magnifique, tu sais, continua Kira quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin. Alors, si tu n'es pas trop fatigué on peut faire une petite virée… pour étrenner tes ailes.

- J'aurai préféré que tu me fasses l'amour, ronronna Kira, allumeur. Mais la tentation est grande. Et puis… ça doit être sympa de faire l'amour en volant.

- Il s'enflamme déjà, ricana Kira. Tiens déjà deux secondes en l'air et on en reparlera.

- Mais tu m'apprendras, hein ???

- Habille-toi et nous partons. »

Comme Kira quittait le lit, son jeune amant s'accrocha à lui et demanda avec son plus beau regard de petit chiot fraîchement abandonné :

« Attends… Dis-moi que tu m'aimes… »

En temps normal, Lucifer aurait immolé l'impudent qui lui aurait dit ça. Mais là…

« Je dois vraiment le dire ?, répondit-il en caressant avec douceur la joue de son kohai. Ma tendresse n'est-elle pas assez éloquente ?

- Si… Mais… j'adore t'embêter et je veux l'entendre au moins une fois de ta jolie bouche. »

Kira enlaça le corps frêle et nu de Kato et plongea son regard ébène dans ses yeux.

« Je t'aime, Kato Yué, lui murmura-t-il voluptueusement, le faisant frémir de tout son être. Et encore plus quand tu es nu comme ça contre moi… », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Kato se dégagea, redéploya ses ailes dans un bruissement doux et s'étira félinement, offrant le spectacle magnifique de son corps dénudé et souple aux yeux fasciné de son amant.

« Je suis enfin bon à quelque chose… », sourit le jeune homme en observant l'air de son sempai. On y va ? »

ooOOooOOooOOooOoo

C'est un pont en pierre au-delà de la banlieue de Tokyo qui servit de premier point d'envol du jeune démon apprenti.

Sûr de lui, il était monté sur le parapet en pierre et avait étendu ses grandes ailes noires, les bras embrassant le ciel qui ne semblait attendre que lui. Puis il avait regardé le gouffre sous ses pieds et…

« Kira, tu te fous de moi !, grogna Kato. Y'a qu'un mètre et c'est qu'un pauvre ruisseau ! C'est pas un challen… »

Une main puissante le poussa violemment, le faisant basculer en avant… Foutu Kira et sa délicatesse légendaire ! Le temps sembla se dilater. Comme si chaque seconde durait une heure, Kato se sentit tomber au ralenti. Sa concentration intense devait donner cette étrange sensation. Il avait réussi à rentrer et sortir ses ailes sans problèmes, il devait pouvoir voler de la même façon.

_Je vole_…, pensa fortement Kato. _Je bats des ailes et je vo_…

C'est la tête la première qu'il se vautra dans le ruisseau, heurtant une grosse caillasse avec le front. Furieux contre lui-même et contre son sempai, il se redressa, une main sur son visage blessé.

« Putain de bordel de merde !!! C'est de l'arnaque tes foutues ailes !!

- Avec moi, ça fonctionne, le nargua Kira, voletant à un mètre au dessus de lui. Et surveille ton langage, je te prie. »

Vexé à mort, Kato ramassa dans l'eau glacée la caillasse qui l'avait blessé et menaça Sakuya avec.

« Tu veux ça dans ta face, sale piaf ?, ragea-t-il. Apprends-moi au lieu de te payer ma tronche !! »

L'air stoïque de son sempai le calma d'un seul coup. Il lâcha la pierre et s'extirpa du courant glacé pour s'asseoir sur un rocher, boudeur.

« Evidemment, c'est moi qui fait mal, c'est encore et toujours de ma faute, je suis qu'un gamin et gna gna gna… »

Attendri – mais ne le montrant pas – Kira rejoignit son amant d'un mouvement d'aile fluide et le sécha d'un claquement de doigt. Il tendit la main à son apprenti et son sourire sembla faire fondre tout sentiment négatif chez le jeune homme.

« De toute façon, j'y arriverai bien un jour, non ?

- C'est comme quand tu marches ou respires, expliqua Kira. Ça devient automatique, tu le fais sans y penser. Au début, fixe un point et projette-toi vers lui. Cet arbre, par exemple », ajouta-t-il en désignant un sapin à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux.

Kato soupira, s'élança et… s'éleva d'une dizaine de centimètres, couvrant deux mètres en planant.

« Pas besoin de prendre de l'élan, sourit Kira en venant se placer devant son kohai. Viens vers moi, ça sera peut-être plus motivant.

- C'est sûr que t'es plus intéressant qu'une pomme de pin… »

Le petit sourire pervers du lycéen fit rire Kira qui s'éloigna graduellement, suivi et bientôt rattrapé par Kato. Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, le jeune démon s'était élevé à plus de dix mètres à la poursuite de son amant ! Affolé quand il regarda en bas, il se raccrocha à son sempai.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien, le félicita Kira avec un sourire. Pour le vertige, ça passera avec l'habitude. Le mieux, c'est de regarder l'horizon… Dis, ça te dirait de prendre le petit déjeuner à Atami ?

- Ouais !!! J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller ! »

Encore cet enthousiasme de gamin écervelé. Mais après tout, c'était surtout pour ça que Kira l'aimait.

« Comment se passe le vol, tenshi ? »

En guise de réponse, le nouveau démon accéléra et en un demi-tour se retrouva face à son ancien amant :

« Regarde, j'arrive même à faire des figures !

- Je peux te lâcher alors. »

D'un battement d'ailes, le blond se jeta dans les bras du Diable, le déséquilibrant :

« Noooon, implora-t-il.

- Tu as peur, mon ange ou tu n'en as pas envie ?

- J'ai pas envie !

- Techniquement, je suis ton seigneur maintenant. Tu me dois le respect qui m'est dû.

- Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça ?? J'ai pas de maître et seigneur. J'en ai jamais eu et j'en aurai jamais, crâna Kato.

- Toujours aussi impudent. Ne change jamais. »

Ecoutant ce dernier conseil, Yué se dégagea de l'étreinte et s'écarta de son « maître ».

Kato ne sut pas combien de temps durant le trajet mais un joli sourire s'étira sur son visage quand il sentit le parfum iodé. Le soleil naissant miroitait sur l'eau comme des milliers d'étoiles incandescentes

« Regarde ! Une plage ! », s'exclama-t-il en fonçant dans sa direction.

Arrivant trop rapidement, il se vautra dans le sable, tête la première. Un bébé mouette aurait fait mieux.

Son sempai se posa avec style à côté, retenant un sourire : son ami époussetait le sable et boitillait légèrement. Les deux rentrèrent leurs ailes.

« Le petit oisillon ne sait pas encore atterrir, on dirait. »

Il ne savait pas se poser, mais il connaissait toujours le regard noir.

« Ne boude pas, Kato, dit-il en l'enlaçant. Tu as aimé ton premier vol ?

- Oui... et je ne boude pas.

- Tu ne parlais pas de faire l'amour toute à l'heure ?, susurra Kira au creux de son oreille.

- Tu sais me parler, toi.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais

- J'espère bien... Tu m'aurais pas largué, je t'aurais pas manqué, dit-il en glissant sa main sous la chemise de Kira pour lui caresser le torse et le griffer jusqu'au sang. Mais... je te pardonne », conclut-il en lapant la plaie infligée, une sensation inconnue sur la langue.

Quand les deux lycéens s'étaient quittés, Kira n'avait plus eu de rapports avec quiconque. Urume n'avait été qu'un leurre.

Yué laissa sa langue courir sur le torse et remonta jusqu'à un téton qu'il mordilla. Il remonta plus haut et en profita pour enlever la chemise. Affamé, il faisait un suçon dans le cou de son amant.

« Tu marques... ton... territoire ?

- Oui... tu es à moi comme je suis à toi. Je te dois la vie. »

Kira l'éloigna.

« Tu ne me dois rien. C'était _tes_choix.

- Pourquoi tu me repousses ? Tu crois que je me donne à toi pour "te remercier" ??

- Déjà, je ne te repousse pas et je sais que tu ne me "remercies" pas. Je veux juste que tu réalises que ce sont tes choix. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

- Je le sais..., approuva Kato avec une petite moue. Tu m'as juste montré la porte, mais c'est moi qui l'ai ouverte et qui ait parcouru le chemin

- Voilà, le quart d'heure "émotion" est terminé. On passe à autre chose ? »

Il attira son amant qui l'embrassa avec fougue en se frottant contre lui et le déshabilla. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agenouilla dans le sable devant son disciple. Il ôta le dernier rempart de vêtement.

« Un des avantages c'est que les maladies vénériennes, il n'y en a pas pour nous », expliqua-t-il avant de l'enfourner goulûment.

Sans lui laisser une seconde de répit, il introduisit un doigt en lui.

« Kiraaaaa... je... je vais pas tenir longtemps », couina Kato en glissant ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure noire.

L'autre arrêta et le poussa doucement dans le sable. Il se déshabilla à son tour et s'assit sur sa chemise :

« Viens moi dessus plutôt. Montre moi tes talents. »

Félinement, l'ancien junkie se redressa et grimpa sur son sauveur. Il passa ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre lycéen, ainsi que ses bras autour de son cou. Il lui grignota le lobe de l'oreille, histoire de l'exciter davantage.

« Tu me laisses te dominer ?? C'est trop aimable, ronronna-t-il.

- C'est ton test d'admission. Ne me déçois pas.

- Je suis sûr que tu m'attribueras une mention. »

Pour mériter sa « mention », il glissa une main sur l'entrejambe de son amant alors que l'autre griffouillait le dos. En petit animal besogneux qu'il était, il mordillait la chair tendre du cou. Il enroula ses doigts autour du sexe gorgé de plaisir et au lieu de le masturber, il repassa ses bras autour du cou de Kira et l'embrassa voluptueusement. Il se redressa et s'agenouilla sur lui.

« Vilain petit ange », se plaignit Kira, impatient et incapable de se détacher du regard bleu.

Enfin, le blond se positionna au-dessus du sexe tendu et se laissa glissa dessus en se mordant la lèvre. Un léger râle s'échappa pourtant.

« Tu m'as manqué, sempai, haleta-t-il en entreprenant un va-et-vient d'abord calme puis chaotique. Touche-moi... je veux te sentir partout... Dedans... Dehors... Partout », supplia-t-il, fiévreux, en guidant la main de Kira sur son corps électrisé.

Les mains puissantes de Kira l'enlaçaient, le griffaient, le caressaient.

Mais ça n'était pas encore assez. Sans douceur il attrapa son amant par les cheveux et l'embrassa férocement, une main de chaque côté de sa tête.

Sakuya lui mordit la langue et se régala du sang qui coulait dans sa bouche.

« C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre, tenshi ? »

Yué gémit de douleur et se vengea en mordant la lèvre adverse. La même petite décharge que lorsqu'il avait lapé la plaie se fit ressentir mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« J'ai pas envie de faire tout le boulot non plus. Je te rappelle que je suis une feignasse. »

La vérité, c'est que sa tête tournait et il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, même si étrangement requinqué.

Le grand Kira le repoussa rudement sur le dos et s'installa entre ses cuisses.

« Vas-y, fais-moi crier si t'en es capable.

- Moi aussi je suis affamé », dit-il en mettant les jambes de Kato sur ses épaules.

Il le pénétra vigoureusement mais arrêta : Kato était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et il tournait de l'œil.

« Ben alors, tu fatigues ?? C'est ça... d'être trop vieux. Tssss... être éternel... mais devenir impuissant sur le tard... quel dommage », se moqua Yué, pourtant content que la cadence ralentisse. Les privations de la dernière décade et sa nouvelle morphologie, ajouté à cela le vol, se faisaient ressentir et il se sentait mal.

Sans demander à son partenaire comment il allait – le connaissant il dirait qu'il était dans une forme olympique – il lui présenta son poignet.

« Tu veux essayer ? Ça aussi c'est tripant.

- Que j'essaie quoi ? Ta main dans ma gueule ? J'ai déjà testé, ça.

- Croque-moi avec tes petites canines, Kato, ronronna-t-il.

- V... vraiment ? Je peux ? Comme... les vampires ?

- Comme les vampires, » chuchota-t-il.

L'apprenti démon rapprocha ses lèvres du poignet offert et le léchouilla pour le fun avec un regard aguicheur. D'un coup de dent sec, il croqua la peau tendre. Tout occupé qu'il était, il ne remarqua pas quand Kira fronça les sourcils. Il avait rarement offert son sang et encore moins de cette manière. Mais Kato aimait qu'on lui joue le grand jeu pour l'éblouir et quelque part, au fond de son cœur solitaire, le grand Lucifer était content de faire plaisir à son amant.

A la première gorgée, Kato reçut une décharge électrique et comprit d'où étaient venues les autres étincelles. Loin d'être brûlé, il s'abreuva encore, en poussant de divins soupirs.

« Tu aimes, ma petite chauve-souris ?

- C'est... Ouah ! J'ai la tête qui tourne et..., dit-il les lèvres encore rouges de sang et les yeux enflammés. C'est géant ! Presque autant que... ça , dit-il en ondulant de façon très suggestive, un sourire provocateur et carnassier aux lèvres. Mon démon adoré… », murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Les deux reprirent où ils en étaient avant le baiser de sang et dans un dernier assaut, Kira jouit, entraîné par l'orgasme de son amant.

Epuisé, Sakuya roula sur le dos et se laissa enlacer par son Kato.

« Ouais, j'me fais vieux…

- Dis pas n'importe quoi. J'ai cru mourir tout à l'heure...

- Tu parles de quoi, tenshi ?

- T'as failli me faire mourir de plaisir, grand benêt.

- Nous avons une éternité devant nous pour mourir de plaisir.

- Eh Kira, ça va être quoi mes super pouvoirs ? »

Lucifer le flamboyant le regarda, étonné. Finalement, c'était son « ange » qui allait faire de sa vie un véritable enfer.

* * *

** FIN**

Une 'tite review ?? Nan ? Bah tant pis, on boude alors :-p


End file.
